Rise of the Vampires
by supernaturalkissed
Summary: Set after Last Sacrifice, Rose thought she would finally would get her happy ending. Wrong. Things happen at court, and Rose left. In New Moon where Edward left Bella. Edward decided to travel to get his mind off Bella. What will happen when these two meet?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Summary: Set after Last Sacrifice, Rose thought she would finally would get her happy ending. Wrong. Things happen at court, and Rose left. In New Moon where Edward left Bella. Edward decided to travel to get his mind off Bella. What will happen when these two meet?**

**Updated 6/12/2013**

* * *

**Rise of the Vampire**

**Chapter One**

**Rose's point of view**

It has been weeks since I had taken a shot in the chest. Life went by normally for a while. Lissa became the queen, and I'm her guardian. Dimitri became Christian's guardian. We were all living together in the bedroom next to Lissa's. We were the one next to her if their was an emergency, which I don't think will happen since I was now named the most feared dhampir by half of the Moroi population, although it just made me sound more bad ass then I originally am.

My parents decided that life was too short, after witnessing me being shot in the chest by a delusional Moroi, decided to get back together and start a real relationship. They didn't care if Moroi and dhampir relationships were unheard of, they just cared about themselves for once. My mother, who swore she was never going to quit being a guardian, actually quit and is traveling the world with Abe before baby number two arrives soon. Yep...I was shocked and a bit jealous that they were going to have another child, but those feelings soon vanished.

Dimitri, my soul-mate was actually more happy than he was in recent weeks. I think he had it more hard than me. He was still in the process of recovering from his Strigoi depression. He occasionally had some nightmare about the victims he took during that time. He was actually having fun when we are off from guardian Lissa and Christian.

I thought everything would be okay in my life. I thought that all the evil that I have faced in the last year was all I was ever going to deal with, not including staking the Strigoi that generally like to come after me more than the real Moroi queen. But...everything changed in a blink on an eye. Lissa became to adsorbed into her queen duties, that she barely had any time to spend with Christian and I. She had Dimitri and I working more than we normally were.

Are relationship started to suffer severally. Hans, the head guardian here at court, who makes all the guardian schedules for the queen. He ending up making Dimitri's shifts when I had off, he had off when I have to work. We only saw each other when we were being leaving our room or in the queens chambers.

It went that way for a while. I just thought that it was a just a mistake that Hans had to correct. But...I was wrong. Very wrong. I decided to do a bit of spying on my boyfriend and friends. Personally, I thought that I was going to get caught in the first twenty-four hours, but I didn't. I guess nobody questions my loyalty to the queen. Why would they?

I found something that I didn't think I would ever forget. I was so shocked that I just stood there in the shadows. In the Queens personal garden was Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, and some Moroi Woman. The Moroi woman had long curly brown hair. Her eyes were brown. The Moroi woman threw her head back, letting out a laugh at the current joke Dimitri just told her. A smile was on his face, a true smile, not one of those half-smile that he gives me all the time. He looked really happy. He leaned over his chair and gave her a peck on the lips.

"I have a special announcement," said Lissa, to the other three people in the room.

"Yes, Lissa," said Christian.

A smile appeared on her face as she stared at her boyfriend, "The four of us will be going on a trip for two weeks to Hawaii."

"What about, Rose?" asked Dimitri, with a frown on his face. "I...mean...is she going to as one of your guardians for the trip?"

"No," said Lissa, outraged. She gave a dark chuckle. "No. She is not going to Hawaii with us as seeing she is now busy doing other guardian work to attend as my guardian or friend. She will be here at court for the next two weeks probably worry about how she is probably will be jealous of us for not inviting her in to go on vacation with us."

"Good," said Christian, leaning back in his chair. "I would be thrilled to get away from the blood whore for a while."

"Why do you still hang out with her?" asked the Moroi woman. She almost sounded curious. "I mean if you all hate her, then why hang out with her? Why do you keeping her your guardian, Lissa? Why have her as your girlfriend, Dimitri?"

I would like to know that also, I thought.

Lissa groaned, "I knew that someone soon was going to ask that question. Long store short Abe bribed me to at least let her be my guardian for a couple of months. Something about keeping her happy especially with a new baby on the way. One they actually planned on raising together. They want to have her occupied while they will be living the life that she always dreamed about."

The Moroi woman looked towards Dimitri, "And you?"

Dimitri closed his eyes and hesitated for a moment, "I guess you can say it was the guilt that made me go back to her. What I did to her was far more horrific than any others. It was easier to try to make her happy then me because that's what she wanted, even though I don't love her anymore. Hell...I don't even sleep with her, and the last time I did was for her body."

"Guilt and being paid off," said the Moroi woman, who I know recognized as Emily, Jill's mother.

I slowly backed away from the bush I was hiding behind. I didn't want to hear anymore. I was upset that they only thought about themselves them someone else. Why did they do that to me? I gave them everything that I am. I jumped in front of a bullet for Lissa, I saved Dimitri from being a monster, hell... I even saved Christian in Spokane. I even found Lissa's long-lost sibling for her.

When we were on the run, she would always say, 'I wish I had an unknown sibling out their.' She also would say, 'Not, that I already don't consider you my sister, but I want family.'

I was not planning on staying here. I decided I was going to go out in the world and live for me for once. I decided I would do that when the others leave for their vacation to Hawaii. A smile came to my face, as I thought of how my life would be like. The small smile suddenly left my face, the doorknob to the room started shaking. It was a good thing that these rooms have separate locks on the doors. In walks Dimitri.

"Hi sweetheart, " I said, walking over to him with a smile on my face. But all I really want to do was cry. I guess I was really good at acting as seeing he bought my fake cheerfulness. "How was work? We finally have the weekend alone for once. I think we should spend sometime together as seeing work has been so hectic for the past two weeks."

Dimitri looked panicked for a second. He actually looked like he was going to bolt through the door. "Um...Rose, please sit down, I have something to tell you."

"Okay," I said, sitting down on a brown leather chair in our room. I intertwined my fingers together. "So what do you have to tell me."

Dimitri looked at his shoes, "I can't spend the weekend with you. I got to guard Christian when he is on vacation with Lissa."

I pretended to look upset when he said vacation. I pouted while making a sad face, "I thought that you were going to spend the weekend with me?"

"Rose," said Dimitri, groaning. "Grow up, they come first. We will just have to reschedule spend some time with each other for the weekend some other time when were not busy."

"Okay," I told him, looking towards the floor. Inside, I was slowly dying trying not to throw something at him like I really wanted to. "Go on, I understand, it was wrong of me to think you would for once put me first then your Moroi. I guess I can get rid of my wishful thinking."

"Rose..."

I cut him off. "Have fun, Dimitri." I walked over to him. I gave him a slow kiss on his lips. "Goodbye." He just didn't know that this was the last time I would say that to him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**I would like to thank everyone who view, review, favored the first chapter of this story. I will be continuing this story, and it will be long, but not all chapters.**

**Updated 6/12/2013.**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Rose's Point of View**

I took a deep breath, and hide my face behind a magazine, while Dimitri was now packing his suitcase. I would have done that with a book, but then again he knows that I don't read for fun so that would have been suspicious. From the corner of my eyes I knew that he didn't pack any guardian uniforms, but mainly summer clothes and his swimwear.

Dimitri just zipped his last luggage closed. "Rose, I will see you when I get back."

"Have fun, Dimitri." I told him painfully. My heart broke as I saw him with a happy smile. Only he didn't know that I knew about him being unfaithful towards me.

He closed the door to the room, and I let out a sigh. That was the hardest thing I ever had to do. I was giving up the love of my life for the greater good as it seemed. Throwing the magazine on the coffee table, I decided it was time for me to decide what I was going to do with the rest of my life.

I ruled out calling my parents. Even though that I didn't know Abe very well, I will still hurt over the fact that he decided to pay of Lissa by keeping me away from them. If they didn't want me near them, while they are playing happy families, they could have just asked and I would have disappeared from the radar. I would have expected that from Janine than Abe, but then again people do stupid shit for the love even if it hurts someone close to them.

I decided not to contact Jill, Eddie, and Mia. Mia and Eddie just gotten together after weeks of flirting with each other. Besides, if I went to them then they might just contact Dimitri thinking that I might have lost my mind. Jill, was also out of the question, as seeing it is her mother that Dimitri is seeing behind my back.

Adrian is out of the question. I haven't seen him or spoke to him since after I recovered from being shot. What I heard from Lissa and the others that he is quite happy traveling with the human Alchemist Sydney Sage. I didn't want to intrude on their happiness. Beside, it would be awkward for the both of us as seeing we didn't end on the right foot with Adrian. Sydney, I was afraid to see as seeing I got her into trouble with her bosses, which she now doesn't have a job with them.

Sighing, I took my laptop from out of the draw next to my bed, where I keep it hidden from Dimitri. As seeing we both use the desktop in the kitchen. I didn't want any evidence of me ever leaving here. I didn't want anyone to find me. Browsing the internet, I found several pictures of warm places and decided that I wanted to go to Rio for a while.

Sighing, I grabbed my red suitcases from underneath the bed. If I was going to leave then I was going to do it when most of the Moroi are sleeping. That was the only way I was going to get out of here alive. Going into my closet, pulling out all of my clothes and throwing them into the suite cases. I didn't care if they weren't placed into the suitcases properly. I didn't want to leave anything of mine here. I wanted it to look like I was never in this room.

An hour passed, and I had all of my stuff packed. I knew for a fact that Lissa and her friends already left, as seeing Dimitri told me the time that they were going to catch their private flight. Yeah, I said that they were her friend more than mine. They took Lissa side in all of this than mine. Hell, they didn't even say anything to me about Dimitri's cheating. So why should I bother staying friends with them when them knew me practically all of my life and Dimitri a bit under two years.

Taking one last look around the room which I shared with Dimitri. All of the memories started flooding back to me. The way he used to say my name during the heart of the moments. The way our, well now, his friends came over to have a friendly game night. This was the last time that I will ever be in this room. I didn't want any association with anymore dhampirs or Moroi. I was fully done with everyone.

Grabbing all of my stuff, I went down into the garage underneath the building. I was going to take my car to the airport and leave it in the parking lot. I didn't want it or need it as seeing it really isn't my type of car.

The traffic to the nearest airport was nonexistent. Maybe it had something to do with it being four o'clock in the morning. Most humans didn't even get up this early.

Taking a deep breath, as I parked the car into the parking spot. I was actually going to go through with this. I haven't done anything reckless for a while. Some people might even thinking that I being reckless now by abandoning the Queen, but I really don't care. What they did to me destroyed my soul.

* * *

**I know that this chapter is short, but the next one is in Edwards point of view and will be a bit longer. I would love to hear your thoughts?~Supernaturalkissed**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

******I would like to thank everyone who view, review, favored the second chapter of this story.**

******Edward's character is a bit OCC than in the books! **

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Edwards point of view**

It was done. I couldn't believe that I actually did it. On the other hand, I had to do it, or I would have lost myself even further than I already did. Bella Swan, my ex-girlfriend, and the bane of my existence. It was a good thing that I did that. I broke up with her, right after school one rainy day. I didn't care that I was doing it in front of the whole school, or that it would be the center of gossip for a while.

After, I broke up with her, I went home and told my family. Carlisle and Esme were disappointed in me. Rosalie was happy that the human was going to be gone, and away from the family. Rose did never like Bella that much. More like she hated her, and the choices that she made. Emmett was pissed off at me. He always thought of Bella as his annoying little sister that he could make fun of. Alice and Jasper, were with Bella, cheering her up. So I didn't know what they thought of me, and at this point I really didn't care.

I was suffocating in that town. The rain was getting to me. I grabbed all of my clothes, the ones that I liked, and threw them into two suitcases. I was leaving this town for a while. I wanted to do something fun with my existence for once. I wanted to go to random places, and meet need people. In reality I was going through a midlife crisis. Do vampires even get midlife crisis?

I just took all of my clothes. I didn't need anything else with me, and if I did need something I have the money to pay for it. I wasn't broke. Nor did I always use money off of Carlisle, even though he was like a parent to me. My real biological parents left me money in their will. They also came from old money, but never really flaunted it around.

I grabbed my passport from my dresser and the two suitcases, before making my way down stairs, where the rest of the family is at. The family was all sitting around the living room, and their faces lacked any expressions. My eyes widened as I saw Bella sitting in-between Alice and Jasper. I thought that she would go straight home and not here. I didn't want her anywhere near me, but it didn't look like it. So much for me leaving peacefully.

"Edward," said Esme, with a frown on her face. "Where are you going?"

"Leaving," I told them. "I don't know where I will be going or how long I will be gone for. I don't even know if I'm wanted here, anymore?"

"Edward," said Carlisle, with a natural expression. "You are always welcome here. Your my son, in everything except for blood."

"Thanks," I said, with a half-smile. My hands tightened on the handles of the suitcases.

"Wait! Why did you break up with me?" asked Bella.

"We also would like to know that," said Alice, glaring at me.

"Does everyone want to know?" I asked, which received nods from everyone except Rosalie. "I'm tired of everything, from the rain, from repeating school, to smelling Bella's blood constantly. I want a change. I want to do things that I never did before. I want to see everything that I would normally never see. All the experiences that I want to try by myself."

"So your going through a midlife crisis," said Emmett. "Then get a different car. Die your hair different colors. Where clothes that you normally don't wear. You don't need to leave your family, and Bella, to do those thing."

"Sorry, Emmett, but this is something that I have to do," I said, running my hands through my messy hair. "I need to do this. I have a feeling that I don't do this then something bad will happen to me."

"Will you give us another chance?" asked Bella, timidly. "When you come back?"

"I don't know." I told her. "I don't know when I will come back."

* * *

******Two weeks later (Still Edwards point of view)**

I ignored all of the phone calls from Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. All three of them were constantly calling me, and trying to get me to go back home and into Bella's arms. Bella, who I left, apparently is going through depression, which the family has been taking care of her. Rosalie, Carlisle, and Esme are the only one who call me to actually talk to me, not trying to get me to go back home. Those three never mention Bella, or anything related to her, which I' actually happy about.

I did take Emmett's advice about getting new clothes. The car that I was driving was a rental. When I left the Forks, I decided to go to Rio. Alice would never come here to shop, so I was perfectly safe here. On the other hand,I was glad that none of them showed up here.

For the past two weeks, I have only been going out at night. During the day was too sunny for my sparkling ass to be seen. On this night something happened around two-thirty. I was walking down the street, most of the stores were closed, except for the bars. When I heard something from five alleyways away.

"Well, well, well," said a male voice, that sounded sarcastic and cold. "What do we have here? A female dhampir trying to be a hero. How lovely?"

"Drop dead," said a female. "Oh, wait, you will be very soon."

"Ah, so a blood whore is trying to do a guardian's job," said the man. "Interesting."

"What will be interesting, is my fist in your face."

Who ever these two people were they weren't normal. I walked quickly to the alley way that I heard fighting from. What met my eyes was something that I never seen before. A female, who was five foot seven, beating the crap out of a man who was six feet and three inches tall. She was fighting him like a professional would. He also got in some hits on her.

When his fangs...wait fangs? I shook my head. I must have hit my head somewhere along the line, or still upset about most of the family taking Bella's side, to think that I'm actually seeing someone with working fangs. Just before his fangs, where about to sink into her the flesh of her neck, I pulled hm off of her, and flung him into the wall. Why would he do that to a female?

The guy turned around. Her eyes were ringed in red, but they weren't fully red. "What are you?" I asked, clearly confused. He couldn't be a vampire. He didn't feel like he was made of marble. His flesh was soft, like humans, maybe a bit dirtier from the lack of having a shower.

"I'm a vampire," said the guy.

He charged forward. I easily picked him up with one hand around his neck. His eyes widened. "Sorry, buddy," I said, not really sorry to begin with. "But you're not a vampire. Your skin is not marble. While your eyes might be red, they're not fully."

While I was holding him in the air, the female walked right behind him, and plunged a silver stake through his heart. The lift left his eyes. I through him on the ground, and looked at her. She was standing they're looking at me with wonder in her brown eyes. "What are you?" she asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, setting, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Chapter four**

**Rose's point of view**

It has been three days since I've been in Rio, and I was having the time of my life. No parents telling me what to do. No work to be done by annoying royal Moroi, that never even say thank you. No old friends telling me what to do. No ex-boyfriends just being with me because they felt guilty about what they done when they had no control over themselves.

My life was perfect right now, well not exactly perfect, but more fun I would say. I'm now able to sleep in, and not have to be woken up by a freaking alarm clock. I stay up late and go clubbing for some of the night. This was the vacation that I so desperately needed.**  
**

That all changed tonight. Maybe I should have stay in like my gut was telling me too. The night was like any other. Went to the bar, met some cute guys, drank some wine coolers, and danced with some guys. But then I left earlier than usual, to walk down the street and enjoy the fresh air.

Turning my head to the right, I saw a Strigoi leaning against the wall of an abandon building. He was looking towards the sky, while smoking a cigarette. His hands were in his pockets.

"I know that your watching me," snarled the Strigoi, not moving an inch. "I can feel your presence dhampir. But you feel different. More powerful.**"**

"Of coarse I do," I snapped at him. "It's what I'm good at."

"Now, now," snapped the Strigoi. He turned his head to my direction. The red ring around his eyes was even darker, meaning he just fed recently on some innocent. He smirked, showing his fangs. "Awe! The little dhampir whats to play with the big guns. She probably has never seen a Strigoi ever in her life time."

"Do you not know who I am?" I questioned.

"No, just a witty bitty dhampir," snarled the Strigoi.

"Well," I said, snapping. "This witty bitty dhampir that you think I am, is the great Rose Hathaway."

"Oh, yeah," snapped the Stirgoi. He slowly got off of the wall that he was leaning on. He walked slowly towards me. His right hand was rubbing his beard. "Well if your the famous Rose Hathaway, then let's see how good your at fighting."

Now he was right in front of me. I smirked at him, before stabbing him in the heart with my silver stake. This was the second Strigoi that I have killed since I started my vacationing here. Oh well, I thought to myself. I moved the Strigoi's body right behind the dumpster, where the sun will hit him perfectly. He was heavy to move.

Sighing, I decided to walk back to my hotel room. I just wanted to sit down an relax for the rest of the night. Tonight was hot, with some humidity. I took a deep breath, as the next Strigoi popped out of an alleyway. He was bigger then the last one. His skin was paler, the red around his eyes suggested that he was hungry, and I was the perfect snack for him.

"Well, well, well," said the Strigoi, as he moved closer towards me. "What do we have here? A female dhampir trying to be a hero. How lovely?"

Great, I thought, another one with an ego. He was advancing on me quicker. This one was going to be a fight, more so then the last one. I could use a challenge.

"Drop dead," I snapped. "Oh, wait, you will be very soon."

"Ah, so a blood whore is trying to do a guardian's job," said the Strigoi. "Interesting."

"What will be interesting, is my fist in your face."

The next moment was a blur. I fought the Strigoi, then the next I'm seeing this man lift the Strigoi up in the air by his neck. How is that even possible? Is he another Strigoi? Both of their lips were moving, but their was nothing that I was able to hear.

"What are you?" I asked the man who fought off the Strigoi. He looked like a god with his bronze colored hair.

The guy looked nervous for some reason. He ran his hands through his hair. "Can we go somewhere private to talk?"

"Alright," I said. "We can go back to my hotel room."

The walk back to my hotel room was quite. We didn't say anything to each other, which was a good thing as seeing I don't what to say to him.

"Okay," he said, after closing the door to my hotel room. "What are you? What was that guy? He couldn't be a vampire."

I sat down at the end o the chair, he took the one next to mine. I looked into his golden eyes, before saying, "I'm a Dhampir. That guy that you don't think was a vampire was a Strigoi. They are undead vampires. Moroi is a living vampires that only drink a little bit of blood a day, but they don't kill. If they do kill someone by draining their blood they become a Strigoi. Another way to become a Strigoi is to have one of them change you. A dhampir is a product of a Moroi sleeping with a human or another dhampir. Dhampirs and Dhampirs can't have children with each other cause of genetics. So what are you?"

The guy thought for a moment. "I'm a vampire, but a different kind. Ours are called the cold one. The ones who feed from humans have all red eyes, and the ones who feed from animals have golden eyes. We can't produce children as seeing were frozen at the age we were bitten. Are skin is like marble. We have strength and speed. The only thing that kills us is tearing us apart and throwing us into fire afterwards."

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Edward Cullen," said the guy. "And yours?"

"Rose Hathaway," I said.


End file.
